Whose mansion?
by Aleese333
Summary: You wake up in strange mansion with amnesia. You don't remember your name or your purpose, just that you have to find an object called the "Poltergust". You must venture through the mansion to find out who you are, why you're here and who the people appearing through-out your mansion are.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The green clad figure approached the mansion. Whilst wearing hats is fun you need to take them off when appropriate, clearly to the green figure the only time when it is suitable to take off your hat is when it is stolen by a humongous bird in the land of, 64? Anyway, you also believe that it is quite rude to carry a vacuum cleaner to someone else's house. I mean seriously, if their house is that dirty just don't go. You have been dreading this moment since you awoke here, you continue searching for your "instrument" while you worry about this, you also think that it is quite odd that you still have not fully recovered from your amnesia which means you can't remember your name or your purpose, just that you have to find a strange object called the "Poltergust".

You are beginning to feel very scared and alone. You peer outside to see how close the green wearing person who thinks your house is dirty is, and you see that they are no longer there but instead you see a girl with blonde hair, a crown on her head, with a pink dress and carrying a parasol. _What is it with these people, hats, umbrellas and vacuums? What next, a giant turtle?! _The blonde girl begins to turn her head towards you so you duck down below the window pane. When you look up you see that now the blonde girl has disappeared and in her place is what looks like a mildly colorful, over-sized turtle, standing up-right with teeth, and pointy ones at that. You duck down again. _Wow, I must be psychic, but this is seriously getting weird._

You walk back over to the box you were searching and you find a particularly interesting vacuum, much like the one that the green wearing person from earlier was carrying. You had a good feeling about this object so you kept it handy. You looked out the window once more and yet again there was someone new out there, they had what looked like the exact same clothes as the vacuum carrying person's but instead of green theirs was red, hat too. You began looking at their overalls and boots which looked exactly like the green person's. When you looked up at their face they were staring right at you.

You ducked away but when you looked back there was no one there.

_Hmmmm, weird._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Night is upon us so you walk over to top right corner of the room where your bed is. You lay down the poltergust on a table beside the bed and get in. _There is nothing holding you back now_, you think to yourself _I must face the mansion and continue. I have found the poltergust therefore I have no excuses to stay in this room any longer. _You let out a sigh and roll to the wall. _One thing's for sure, those people weren't here before._

You see before you a long stretch of land as far as the eye can see. This land was extremely green consisting of many green pipes and varying placement of blocks of brick. Across a small cliff- seemingly within jumping range-sit a large group of two-legged beasts. The hideous monsters were brown, small, menacing and slightly resembled coco pops. Their range of sight seemed to be very small for they had not yet sighted you. Above your head was a row of bricks with two blocks in the middle painted yellow with white question marks. You move along the ground to see the top of the row of bricks.

Atop the varying bricks stood three brightly coloured turtles standing on their back legs. Each turtle was identical to the other. They all had yellow skin and a bright green shell with a white ring around the outside. You could not see their feet but you assumed that if you could they would be wearing shoes or something like that. You were about to approach the small chasm you saw earlier when you heard the sound of footsteps behind you. You whip around to see the man in red clothing from earlier running towards you with a worried look on his face but before he can reach you you're jolted awake panting.

You try to convince that it was just a dream but you can't. It felt so real. As flounder about this topic your stomach grumbles. "Food, that's what I need, breakfast will make me think more clearly" you say to yourself. You rush up the stairs into the gleaming, white kitchen. The kitchen was untouched by mould or dust and had plenty of supplies. Most of all, the kitchen was huge and had all the latest and greatest kitchen appliances.

At once you set off on your mission; cook up a storm! You leap over to the fridge and start collecting ingredients. You place all of your food on the bench and turn on the stove. Just to clarify, the rooms of the house you have explored and use are the bed room, kitchen, rec room, bathroom and the attic. Well, it's not exactly an attic, it's more just a room with a _lot _of boxes in it. Anyway, when you finish preparing breakfast you take your plates to the table and begin to eat.


End file.
